Current systems are limited in their ability to enable community participation in incident reporting and collaboration with first responders (e.g., police, security personnel). Enhancing such participation can positively impact the interaction between different stakeholders in the community.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.